B stands for
by eve noir
Summary: Hatter is thinking of the letter B this morning


**A/N: Hello all! Thank you so, so, much to all of my reviewers and readers!! I am extremely grateful to have such wonderful readers who are enjoying my stories, you all are the best! After much deliberation (and my Jabberwocky analysis essay for class), I went ahead and wrote this. I hope you all enjoy reading this just as much as I did writing it. I'll admit, it is quite different than the others I've done. After all, this isn't from Alice's point of view : )**

**A/N/II: I am so sorry that this entire story is in bold. I am trying over and over to get it to not be bold, but unfortuantly, its being VERY stubborn. I apologize to any and all that it looks the way it does. I will continue fixing it until it looks normal and at least semi-sane.**

**Summary: Hatter ponders the letter B.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tarrant Hightopp or Alice in Wonderland. I don't own the letter B, or M, or A, or Y, or Chessur, or the infamous Hat. Chessur sounds like a troublesome feline anyway—I don't need a cat who can materialize in the fridge, really.**

**~*~*~**

I'm thinking of things that begin with the letter...B.

It_ is _a habit of mine to do M—it is one of my favorite letter's, after all. Next to the _very _delightful A.

I don't feel like M today, however.

I felt like F yesterday. Days before, it was T. Of course, I don't think I'll try _Y _again. I ended up in such a terrible fit that my Alice had to stop me from upending the table over Chessur when he proceeded to attempt to float away with my beloved _ha_t, saying he had asked me and I had said 'Yes'!—'yes' begins with a Y, you see—before Alice had talked him out of it such terrible thievery! Y words are rather annoying anyway. I _much_ prefer M—and A.

Generally, it is my morning exercise to pick a letter and think of words to entertain Alice with—she _does_ laugh at some that I come out with—she has a most _beautiful_ laugh. It's like a sweet, silver bell.

However, Alice is concentrating extra-hard this morning. I suspect she is thinking of impossible things—sometimes, this is _her_ morning exercise, and on these morning's, I see fit to keep quiet and let Alice concentrate on her impossible things while I observe _her_.

My Alice looks _beautiful_ today. Ah! There it is! B—for _Beautiful_. _Beautiful_ Alice. Actually, I don't find that very adequate at all. I would use radiant, or perhaps exquisite, _or_ perhaps divine. Rather, all_ three _are worthy. I do believe _that_ is closer to my Alice.

She is wearing a pretty, pale blue today. Callay, a _B_! There it is again! Then again, Alice generally wears blue—it is her favorite color. Pretty Alice has all sorts of fine dresses in blue—and _hats_—I make them for her, you know. I sometimes get an idea, and must _rush_ to write it down or tell her about it—she'll remember, my Alice _never _forgets, not _ever_, she has an _excellent _memo—

"Hatter?"

I jump. Oh dear, oh dear. I had been saying that last bit out loud! But she is smiling. My sweet Alice is not angry with me, no, she merely gives me that _sublime_ smile and returns to her breakfast, tendril's of blond hair falling around her face—oh! Another B! Another _glorious_ B!

But _wait_...blond is not befitting either, _not_ of dear Alice. Alice's hair is anything but blond. Blond is plain, like butter. Alice's hair shines like the _sun_, woven with pale gold and silver. Threads of gold and silver that frame her eyes. She has _resplendent_ eyes; they are big, and brown. _Br_own. B—wait! No.

No, wait. No. _Brown_. Brown is so mun_dane_—_anyone_ can have brown eyes after all—but _no_ one can have the eyes of my Alice. Alice's eyes are a rich chocolate, flecked with hazels and golds, surrounded by a fringe of beautiful lashes. A _most_ beautiful shade that could _never_ be compared or confused with the lowly Brown.

In mere minutes after my outburst, it appears she has completed _her_ morning exercise and comes over to me, and I am happy to welcome her in my lap. She kisses me—it is gentle—and I smile at her before giving into a more passionate 'good morning' kiss for the fourth time this morning.

"_Alice_..." I am _quite_ content—she makes me so—and her cheeks and lips are_ quite _a fetching shade of pink. More B words flood my brain at her flushed features. "_Alice_...my beautiful, brave, _blushing_ Alice..."

I'm pondering words that begin with the letter M.

_M_agnificent. _M_uchness.

_M_ine.

**~*~*~**

**Practice S.R.R, if you please?:**

**Smile, Read, Review.**

Thanks much dears!


End file.
